Hetalia Idol!
by ElizabethHoWey
Summary: Hetalia Idol! The countries decide that regular meetings are boring so they decide on an Idol, where they sing there favorite songs! There is some Spamano
1. England

**Can anyone write a chapter for Canada's surprise and send it to me so I can have one? Credit will go to you and I need major help! T-T**

"Hey Guys I the hero have a plan for today's meeting! We should have an Idol, Instead of a boring meeting that won't go anywhere!" Shouted America. "That's not a bad idea America," said England. "Hai I agree," Japan said from somewhere around the room. "Then it's settled guys! We're going to have an idol! Alright Japan dude you're a judge along with me, Germany, and China, First Up is England!

"Bloody hell, well I guess I could sing this one song."

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own  
I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries Wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
but that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

Hear Jerusalem bells a' ringings  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
"Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh"

Hear Jerusalem bells a' ringings  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Everyone was speechless; they have never heard his singing, except America. England's voice was soft but a motherly kind of soft.

Japan: ….

America: I haven't heard that voice in a while England!

Germany: …

China: Wow, aru! And people say I sound like a woman when I sing, your voice is more girly then mine, Aru.

"Geez you wanker if you're going to insult, my singing then do it in your head!" England said while blushing.

Song was Viva La Vida, I will put next chapter out soon, and I'm serious about the chapter thing, Bye!


	2. Russia

"Okay so next is Russia!" America said while shuddering. "Da I would believe so" Russia said with a creepy smile.

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

America: 'Shudders' Very good Russia

Germany: O.O

China: Aru, You do know that song was made for you

Japan: Hai! I agree

Russia: KolKolKolKolKol

Everyone: Slowly backs away from the purple aura

Italy: What do you think Crystall?

Everyone: Italy don't break the fourth wall!

Me: Awwww you guys are mean! Oh well, I will update when idea's come to my mind!

Song is Monster by Skillet


	3. Romano

"Okay! Now that's done, let's have Romano!" America shouted yet again. "No freaking way!" Romano shouted. "Come on lovi!" Spain shouted across the room. "Fine!" Romano said with a tomato face.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history-been there, done that!

_At this point France, Italy, Prussia, and China, sang the chorus thing! XD_

(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
boy, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of)

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh)  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, man  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?)  
Whoa

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Give up, give in  
Check the grin-you're in love)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love)

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
(boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)

Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

Japan: 'Nosebleeds'

Germany: 'Thinks, I knew it he does love Spain!'

China: Cute, Aru!

America: ….

Spain: Lovi!

Romano: Get away!

Song is I wont say I'm in love, from Hercules, and Cheetah Girls! More idea's will come soon! XD


	4. Spain

"Alright Aru, Spain Do you want to go?" China asked. "Yeah!, This is for my lovely tomato, Romano!" Spain said. All the nations looked at the blushing Romano. Italy just giggled, and grabbed a phone, for who knows what?

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads  
When you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is en-o-ough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na  
Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!

Everyone: Awwww

America: Cute, Spain and Romano go get a room!

China: Adorable, Aru!

Italy: Romano I reserved a room for you to, go have fun!

Romano: Stupid Brother, Lets go Spain

Spain: Of course Lovi!

Song was, What makes you beautiful by One Direction, More fun idea's will come! XD


	5. Norway

"Hehehe, alright Aru! Let's find another country!" China said. "I will go?" Norway said. Iceland's bored look turned into a scared yet surprised look. China just nodded a little surprised too.

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes

Let's take a moment to look deep inside  
and say we're willing to give love a try  
we're not as different as we seem to be  
there's so much more to me than what you see

It don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
then turn around and walk away

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

China: 'Sad look because of bad memories crossed his mind'

Germany: 'also has a sad look because of his brother'

Japan: Mumbles to himself

America: 'Doesn't even think' Hahaha let's go to the next person!

Norway: Onii Chan

Iceland: 'Runs away'

Norway: 'Follows'

Yay! Chapter done, this song was suggested by a friend, Song was Brother my Brother by Blessid Union of Souls


	6. France

"Next is France," Germany said. "Please be appropriate France," America said. "I will, this song I will dedicate to my little rose," France said with a sad expression. Everyone was confused, except England who had a sad knowing expression.

The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

When all was done, she turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

Everyone: …..

France: 'Crying'

England: France, It's okay, don't cry

France: I'm sorry it's just, I loved her

England let France put his head on his shoulder and cry, England also rubbed circles on Frances back to get him to come down.

Everyone: ….

The girl he dedicated the song to was Jeanne D'Arc, I was almost crying when making this chapter, her history is really sad, Song was Ghost of a Rose, by Blackmore Night


	7. China?

"Dude, China I wanna hear you sing a song!" America said suddenly. "No way, aru! Why would I?" China said. "Please China?" America said. Oh No! The puppy eyes, aru! "Fine, Aru!" China said.

Since the beginning of the heavens and earth, countless soldiers

Spun history by overlapping their lives, aru.

On the banks of the Yangtze, there is a single caged dove.

In front of the Great Wall, the sun "rises" again, aru!

Selfishly, I think of the past - how nostalgic, aru...

How are you? My body hurts all over, aru.

I will even make new sweets, aru.

When I wake up, I cannot be beaten, aru!

As brave as a lion

My state of selflessness is dyed red, aru.

Depend on me at any time

Ai yaa yaa...

The child I found that day within the bamboo

I raised him to be sturdy and strong, aru!

Do you remember the moon we gazed at together, aru?

Good evening! The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru.

This sky extends to the ends of the earth, aru.

The wind runs through this vast land

Proudly, like a dragon

The star that is suspended on the red is flown high

And shines on us, aru

Ai yaa yaa...

In the grief of this unending world

Why is it that people fight, aru!

Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come, aru.

Leave everything to me!

Ai yaa yaa...

(Even if our countries are different,

If our words are different,

If our characters are different,

I always want to... gaze at the same moon as you.)

Everyone: …..

China: What? I sang a song, Aru!

America: Dude, You do sound like a chick.

China: 'Faints of embarrassment'

Japan: China! 'Picks up and puts on a random couch'

Song was Aiyaa Yonsennen, this is the last chapter until after June 8th because my birthday, Bye~~~


	8. Canada!

"Um…..Okay who wants to go next?" America said. "I'll go!" Canada tried to shout. (It didn't work though -_-;) "Matt when did you get here! Sure you can go!" I know which one too! Canada thought.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong,  
And no one understands you?

Everyone looked at the Canada before them being louder than they could remember,

Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud,  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels all right,  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me...

All the sudden Canada got louder, and started to get really into it more

To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
And no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies,  
While deep inside you're bleeding?

No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels all right,  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
And no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life.

No one ever lied straight to your face,  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back,  
You might think I'm happy,  
But I'm not gonna be okay,  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted,  
You never had to work it was always there,  
You don't know what it's like,  
What it's like...

To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
And no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,

To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
And no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,

Welcome to my life,  
Welcome to my life,  
Welcome to my life.

Canada whispered the last words,

Everyone: …..

America: I'm sorry bro

Canada: It's been like that since I could remember, I'm used to it

America: Bro I'm really sorry!

Everyone: 'Gives sad looks at Canada'

Canada: I just want you guys to remember me, you all never remember me unless you want something or you mistake me for my brother! I've had it!" He yelled as loud as America

America: Matt calm down!

Canada: I will not, And it's not Matt it's Canada or Matthew!

At this point in time Kumajiro came in with a needle, (where he got it I have no idea), And stabbed Canada with it

Kumajiro: There now he will calm down, he gets like this sometimes just don't mind it, but you all should try to remember him…." And with that he dragged Canada out of the room

Everyone: …..

Song was Welcome to my life by Simple Plan, I thought it fit his situation and I made Canada stand up for himself in this ^-^


	9. What did Feli make Germany do!

"Well I guess, it's over?" England said. "No way dude!" America shouted. "Ja Ja Don't shout America, Then who goes next?" Germany added. "Germany, Germany, I will!" Italia shouted. "Go ahead Italia," Germany said. Italia walked over to Germany and whispered something causing him to blush.

_Germany_ Italia **Both**

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!_  
na na na na na na  
na na na na na... (x2)  
Have you ever been in love?

He's my best friend  
Best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy, yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!_  
Hello, baby! Can I see a smile?  
_I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild!_  
(okay!)

Can I come? I am sittin' alone  
_No friends are never alone_  
(that's right!)

Maybe, some pretty girlsare in your world  
Excuse me, I wanna also be your boy, Lately, everyone is making fun  
**Na na na na na na na**  
**na na na na!**

He's my best friend  
Best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy, yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
_(my best friend)_

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha! (x2)_  
Na na na na na na na  
na na na na!  
_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!_

Aloha, baby! Let's go to the beach!  
_Yeah!_  
_pretty girls are waiting for me_  
(ah ha!)  
But I was hoping for a summer romance  
_So why can't you take a chance?_  
(okay!)

Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I wanna also be your boy,  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
**Na na na na na na na**  
**na na na na!**

He's my best friend  
Best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy, yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
_(my best friend)_

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!_(x3)  
Na na na na na na na  
na na na na!

Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, _(yeah)_ I wanna also be your boy  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
_Let's get this party on, hit me with lazer-gun!_

. . . . . .

Oo-Ohoh  
C'mon Countries!  
_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!_  
Oo-Ohoh  
You should get a best friend too!

He's my best friend  
Best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy  
He's so yummy, yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
_(my best friend)_

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha! (x2)_  
He's sooo sweet!  
**Na na na na na na na**  
**na na na na!**

Japan: ….

Everyone: …..

America: Pffhhh hahahahahaha

Germany: Shut up

America: Dude that's funny!

China who woke up before the song started: Aru! Now I can forget mine, yours was funnier!

Germany: O/O

Italia: Vee?~

Hehehehe, Die of embarasment Germany! Lol, I had to do this! Song was Best Friends by Toy Box


	10. America(last Chapter)

"Are we done now aru?" China asked. "Wait America you have to sing!" England shouted. "B-but I'm a judge!" He replied. "China was a judge and he sang!" England chuckled. "Fine!" Mumbled America.

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(Falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

America: There! I sang my favorite song!

England: That sounds very emotional are you okay America?

America: Of course I'm okay….I'm the Hero!

Germany: This meeting is over…..Let's um go..and never do this again..

Japan: Hai, I agree

China: Me too, Aru

Russia: Da..

Everyone leaves the room but America, "haha….Is there something wrong with me? Maybe..I should be more realistic..no one can be a hero.." America then left and caught up with England and the others.

**It's Over my Hetalians, sorry if half of it was crack~The ending where America sang I thought had to be there :3 Song was Hero by Skillet~ Bye**


End file.
